En casa
by Milkadreal
Summary: Lemon NathXSucre Cuando los padres de Sucrette se van de la cuidad y Nathaniel tiene su apartamento solo luego de se emancipación ... definitivamente algo interesante va a pasar.


Hola

En primer lugar Corazón de Melón es un juego que pues no es mío XD pero me gusta mucho y lo juego como hace 2 años y siempre quise escribir algo y pues… LEMON con el personaje más sepsi de todos: NATHANIEL.

*aplausos*

Y segundo: El material próximo a leer tiene contenido para adultos y puede traumarte, se recomienda discreción por su alto contenido en escenas para personas con criterio formado. Y espero que lo disfruten :D

Post: Spotify tiene buenas listas de reproducción para escribir textos como el siguiente

Respiro agitadamente mientras Nathaniel empieza a desabotonarse la camisa, lentamente mientras yo, casi sin control sobre mi misma, comencé a quitar la liga que mantenía mi cabello agarrado. Cuando él al fin estuvo con el pecho desnudo, avanzó lentamente a la cama y con las manos en mis hombros, empujó levemente haciendo que cayera en la sobrecama con la respiración agitada y las manos algo ansiosas de acariciarle. Sobre mí y, dejando que nuestros alientos se mezclaran, tomó mis manos y las llevó a los costados de mi cuerpo, ocultando su rostro en mi cuello, aspira y exhala, haciendo que me estremezca.

De repente sube su rostro y besa mi comisura para luego dirigirse a mis labios y depositar un beso suave allí. Me abalancé a él y lo besé intensamente, sintiendo como él sonreía y mientras apretaba mi cintura delicadamente, yo empezaba a sonreír igual. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo acerqué a mí, deseando sentir su piel contra la mía directamente. Como si hubiera adivinarlo, sus manos viajan de mi cintura hasta los bordes inferiores de mi blusa y juguetea un momento antes de subirla levemente y acariciar mi vientre, causándome un escalofrío en la columna.

Me separo de él y me doy cuenta de que ambos estamos agitados. Nathaniel se coloca a horcajadas y yo lo imito dándole facilidad para que pueda desnudarme. Él no se corta un segundo y me saca la blusa, viendo mi escote. Traga, dirige las manos al broche delantero del sujetador y fácilmente lo suelta. Yo tomo aire y siento como desliza el sujetador por mis brazos y enseguida toma posesión de mis pechos. Dejo salir un suspiro de satisfacción y me arqueo involuntariamente hacia sus manos y supongo que él lo toma como una señal porque masajea mis senos, moviendo las palmas y haciendo fricción en mis pezones, causándome agradables sensaciones bajo el vientre.

Me incorporó únicamente para apartar sus manos de allí y tomarle del cuello para besarle. Me digo a mi misma que debo ser más atrevida y rozo mi lengua con su labio, lo que hace que suspire y, sin poder proveerlo, el introduce lentamente su lengua en mi boca. Siento una agradable corriente y una humedad creciente en mi sexo y, buscando más de él, hundo los dedos en su sedoso cabello dorado. Nathaniel se separa de mi levemente solo para darle besos a mi mandíbula y bajar al cuello donde succiona fuerte. Gimo despacio y en ese instante siento sus manos bajar a mi trasero, rozándolo con descaro.

Me arqueo y le aprieto los hombros mientras el masajea mis glúteos lentamente por encima del pantalón. Puedo sentirlo, su erección clavándose en mi vientre con vehemencia, como si Nathaniel quisiera que supiera lo mucho que me deseaba. Sonrió ligeramente y en un ataque de desenfreno, jalo despacio su cabello haciendo que me bese y, con más confianza, él me toma de los muslos y los envuelve en su cadera, ocasionando una frote directo de nuestros sexos. Separándonos un poco, Nathaniel se recuesta conmigo encima de él y toma mi trasero, masajeándolo y besándome intensamente a la vez.

Entonces me cae como un balde de agua helada el sonido del timbre. Nos incorporamos y miramos a la puerta de su habitación entreabierta. Me bajo de él y tomo mi ropa interior. Nathaniel abre el armario y toma una camiseta deshilachada y, descalzo, corre a la puerta de la habitación, sonriendo mientras me ve batallando con el broche del sujetador. Entrecierro los ojos oyendo como el ahoga un risa. Me pongo la blusa y me calzo las bailarinas para asomarme por la puerta de su cuarto. Nathaniel se estira y abre la puerta.

Afino ligeramente el oído ya que Nathaniel cubre con su cuerpo al visitante. Pero sé de quién es esa voz…

Amber

Maldigo en voz baja, sabiendo que ya no habrá cabida para nada más para Nathaniel y para mí. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Justo hoy. Cuando al fin Nathaniel y yo estamos más tiempo juntos luego de esos horribles finales que nos mantuvieron con la cabeza entre libros por dos semanas. Cuando pensaba que se había acabado la época de exámenes recordé que mi "queridísimo" novio era el delegado y que ayudaba a los profesores a asentar notas en los registros permanentes así que estuvo otra semana y media ocupado mientras apenas y había alcanzado a llegar a la graduación de nuestro penúltimo año.

Maldije en voz baja y me tomé la cabeza con las manos. Estaba enojada, suspiro y me acuesto en su cama, sabiendo que Amber nunca viene al cuarto de Nathaniel. No puedo dejar de morderme las uñas y siento mi respiración agitada…demasiado agitada, por la excitación quizá. Oigo como hablan desde la puerta porque ella es una gritona, hasta para mí. Me levanto con desesperación luego de unos instantes. Entonces oigo la puerta cerrarse. Abro la puerta con cuidado, viendo a Nathaniel solo, sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza.

Acabo de abrir la puerta y camino hacia él, lentamente. Tomo breve impulso y de un pequeño salto, Nathaniel me recibe, cargándome con una mano en mi muslo y la otra en mi cadera, a punto de tocar mi trasero. Le beso, tomándole del rostro. Amaba hacer eso. Su piel es suave y lisa y siempre esta tibia. Nathaniel sonríe entre el beso y me lleva hacia su cuarto de nuevo. Abro los ojos y el comienza a besarme el cuello lentamente, apretando su agarre. Le abrazo del cuello y le apego a mi cuello para que la sensación estimulante no se detuviera. Jadee y el mordió, haciendo que me arqueara y le soltara, pero en lugar de caerme, choqué suavemente con la pared. Entonces, con dificultada, toma los bordes de mi blusa e intente sacármela.

Al lograrlo yo misma me saco el sujetador y miro a Nathaniel que tienes los ojos oscurecidos y la respiración agitada. La luz es ligeramente tenue porque son como las 6 de la tarde. Suerte que mis padres su ausentaron a visitar a mi prima Noel. Y mi tía salió a… no sé dónde pero no regresa hasta el sábado. Entonces me doy cuenta de que no he parado de mirar los ojos de Nathaniel, brillantes, intensos y oscuros ligeramente. Enredo mis manos en su cabello y suspiro. Nathaniel me lleva a la cama y con las manos firmes, desabrocha mi pantalón y me lo saca sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Trago con lentitud luego de que le mire como el mismo se saca en pantalón junto con el bóxer.

Desvió la vista un poco y me desnudo con cierto pudor, sintiéndome algo tonta luego de haber echo de casi todo, aun no puedo desnudarme sin sentir algo de vergüenza. Nathaniel se pone sobre mí y acaricia mi pezón descubierto y erecto por el frio. Luego abarca con su mano mi seno y aprieta causándome una agradable sensación en el estómago. Me arqueo y él se acerca a besar en espacio entre mis pechos para luego pasar la lengua de manera fugaz sobre mi pezón. Jadeo y le aprieto los hombros. Nathaniel entiende y se comienza a lamer mis senos. Me revuelvo bajo el y lucho por no gemir muy alto. Nathaniel para y besa mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja.

-No te contengas. Quiero oírte gritar – susurra mientras pellizca mi pezón haciendo que trague duro.

Respiro agitadamente y Nathaniel toma ambos senos entre sus manos y los amasa. Yo me arqueo hacia el hasta que siento mi piel firmemente contra la suya. Le acaricio el cuello y de un rápido movimiento, le beso la comisura de la boca y acaricio su firme torso hasta llegar hasta la parte baja de su vientre y el suave bulto de rizos. Lentamente bajo un poco más la mano, tocando su miembro. Mirándole bien a los ojos, fijos en los míos. Recorro su longitud y cierro suavemente mis dedos alrededor de el para luego acariciarle de arriba abajo lentamente porque sé que le desespera. Nathaniel entrecierra los ojos y abre los labios, jadeando. Atrapo su aliento y le beso. Moviendo los labios de manera brusca introduciendo mi lengua en su boca y acariciando la suya mientras mi mano aprieta ligeramente y se mueve más rápido, sintiéndole ligeramente húmedo en la punta.

Nathaniel me pone sobre él y me toma del trasero, haciendo que le suelte y deje de besarle. Nathaniel posa una mano en mi cintura y otra entre mis nalgas, cerca de ese lugar…

Entonces siento como sus dedos buscan ansiosos la entrada de mi vagina. Suspiro y siento como entra en mí, tanteando terreno ya fin por completo dentro de mi comienza a bombear suavemente. Trago y siento un placer casi incontenible bajo mi vientre, esparcirse a mi pecho y llenar mi cabeza.

Me muerdo el labio, insegura, sintiendo como si de un momento a otro alguien fuera a interrumpirnos. Y entonces lo siento, como ese lugar alcanza al otro y todo encaja haciendo que mi respiración se corte y que mi interior se contraiga. Gimo su nombre lentamente, arqueándome disfrutando del maravilloso orgasmo.

No sabes cómo me pone eso…

Iba a preguntarle pero Nathaniel me beso y de un rápido movimiento me coloco de espaldas al edredón azul y, recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos. Me apoyé en mis antebrazos para erguirme pero en ese instante sentí el miembro de Nathaniel dentro de mí, hasta el fondo. Caí de antebrazos sintiendo su punta abrirse espacio en mi interior, gemí sintiendo mis piernas como de goma y mi cabeza dar vueltas. Nathaniel se quedó estático y se puso sobre mí con una mano apoyándose y la otra dándole placer a mi pezón mientras su lengua acariciaba el contorno de mi oído.

Empujó contra mí. Jadee.

-Déjame escucharte… quiero que grites mi nombre…

Puso sus manos en mis caderas y empujó una vez más, fuerte y fiero dentro de mí. Gemí, aceptándole y Nathaniel continuó llenándome. Rápido y fuerte, sintiendo como chocaba contra mí. No fui consiente de mis gemido hasta que en medio del torbellino de placer, me encontré a mí misma con el rostro pegado al edredón y las manos apretadas, dejando por un momento de gimotear con vehemencia su nombre.

Respiré agitadamente intentando que el aire se quedara dentro de mi cuerpo. Sorprendentemente, mis pulmones quemaban oxigeno tan rápido que estaba jadeando al rato, intentando no gritar tan fuerte, necesitaba expresar el placer que me daba. Me arqueé involuntariamente mientras sus embestidas se hacían más salvajes, haciendo que la cama rechinara un poco y al chocar contra la pared, los vidrios temblaran.

Estaba en medio del clímax, con el placer a tope y a punto de tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, Nathaniel disminuyó su velocidad. Emití un sonido de queja. Le miré con la respiración agitada y las manos temblorosas. Él se encontraba pegando a mi espalda con los ojos oscuros y las pupilas hermosamente dilatas. Con el cabello pegado a su frente levemente. Enseguida la frustración que sentía fue reemplazada por una cálida sensación en el pecho.

Quiero verte cuando ocurra…

Nathaniel se colocó entre mis piernas. Mirándome y acorralándome con sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza, entro lentamente en mí. Podía sentirlo de nuevo, como el placer recorría mi interior y mi cabeza se cohibía. Grité sin saber muy bien como había sonado y me aferré a su espalda mientras el, contra mi cuerpo, jadeaba mi nombre y de vez en cuando estimulaba mi piel con sus suaves labios.

Sentirlo dentro de mí definitivamente es la sensación más placentera del mundo. Sentir como se aferra a mí y como intenta complacerme. Sé cómo se siente ahora, sentirse tan plena y como ese grato sentimiento de amor crece en tu interior. Con Nathaniel podía sentirme segura… como si estuviera en casa… Y entonces me di cuenta, en medio del extraordinario placer y los sonidos excitantes: Cualquier lugar es mi casa, si Nathaniel es quien abre la puerta…

Grité fuertemente su nombre, aferrándome a su ancha espalda mientras es acababa dentro de mí, con su caliente esencia dentro de mi cuerpo. Le tomo del cuello, el alza la mirada y me mira. Entonces se deja cae suavemente entre mis senos. Primero me sorprendo un poco antes de sentir mi corazón llenarse de esa sensación de nuevo. Nathaniel se separó un poco y estiró la mano para alcanzar una almohada y tomándome de la cintura, me levanto, poniendo la almohada bajo mi cuerpo y soltándome, dejándome con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

Bajó un poco más la mano y tomo una cobija que tiene al pie de la cama y abriéndola, me cubrió a mí y a él mismo, volviendo a descansar en mi pecho. Debía estar muerto de cansancio, tuvo que esforzarse mucho para… Me siento un poco culpable y le abrazo, pegándolo a mí. El inhalo y me puso entre sus brazos. Empecé a sentir el cansancio post acto luego de unos segundos y también, mecida por el sonido de su respiración calmada, se había dormido. Sonreí pensado que tiene la suficiente confianza como para dormir en mí.

Mandé a la mierda al mundo exterior y jalé del cordón que cerraba las persianas. En la oscuridad, el cansancio me invadió y caí en la inconciencia…

Sentía mi mente despertarse pero no quería abrir los ojos. Con desilusión sentí mi cuerpo enfriarse por despertarme. Me aferré a mi cuerpo tratando de dormir de nuevo. Me senté de golpe cuando caí en cuenta de que mi Nathaniel no estaba. Aún algo mareada por despertarme tan rápido, me levanté y sin importarme, tomé un pantalón de chándal de Nathaniel y una camiseta y me calcé mis bailarinas, por muy fachosa que estuviera…

Salí del cuarto y fui a la cocina. Tomé de la alacena un vaso y lo llené de agua, girándome, me senté en la encimera de la cocina Cuando iba a beber vi a Nathaniel saliendo del baño con un toalla pequeña enrollada y apareciendo de repente. Me sobresalté y el sueño se me espantó.

Nathaniel ahogó una risa y tomó otra toalla para la cabeza. Se acercó a mí se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, frente a mí, expectante.

Pues… tomé tu ropa…

Y mi vajilla – Su voz era grave pero estaba burlándose de mí.

Yo… - Me quedé muda por un momento.

Es un chiste. Algún día vas a vivir aquí, mejor te acostumbras…

Se levantó y se marchó a su cuarto. Casi no cabía en la emoción aunque luego de lo que mi padre le dijo a Nathaniel, dudo que quiera dejarme para vivir con Nathaniel. Me bebí el agua de un solo golpe. Y dejé el vaso en el lavabo. Me paré y abrí la nevera, estaba llena al igual que las alacenas. Tenía hambre pero…

Creo que no especialmente de comida. Dudando un poco entré al cuarto de Nathaniel sin verle porque… porque sabía cuánto le agradaba la privacidad de vez en cuando. Luego de un breve silencio, él fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Tu no quieres bañarte?

-¿Yo? - ¡Claro que yo, tonta! ¡¿Quién más?!

\- Sabes dónde están las toallas – Me dijo con la vos suave. Tal vez era porque estaba ansiosa pero su voz se había sentido como una caricia.

Escuchaba sus cajones abrirse y cerrarse, embelesada aun por su voz. Me giré mareada porque era tan perfecto: Con aquella mandíbula cuadrada y nariz perfecta. Ojos ámbar relucientes y pestañas espesas y el cabello que permanecía ahora húmedo y ligeramente más oscuro contrastando con su piel pálida….contrólate

-Y… ¿Qué esperas?

 _Que te bañes conmigo tonto, ¿Qué más?_

-Nada… Ya voy.

Salí del cuarto y me metí al baño desvistiéndome rápidamente. Me miré al espejo de cuerpo entero, no precisamente sorprendida. Me sentía feliz, definitivamente. Físicamente estaba muy normal: El cabello oscuro y largo revuelto y los ojos ligeramente claros algo más grandes de lo normal por el rímel que se me había corrido. Tenía el cuerpo muy normal. Soy pequeña y con la piel pálida, bueno…

Abrí la llave del agua, esperando a que se calentara, estaba ansiosa y no sabía por qué. Me metí a la regadera, dejando que el agua me relajara. Tomé el jabón y lo pasé despreocupadamente por mi cuerpo y al acabar me senté en el piso de la bañera y abracé mis rodillas sonriendo para mí misma. El baño de Nathaniel es tan… me encanta. El techo es como un espejo y la cortina de baño en un cristal polarizado. Es la segunda vez que me duchaba aquí. La primera vez lo hice cuando me regó harina encima cuando intentamos cocinar. En realidad yo intenté cocinar.

Me pregunto si me quedo a dormir porque la verdad es que no quiero irme. Solo he pasado una noche aquí y juraría que no había dormido mejor en mi vida que cuando Nathaniel me abrazaba.

Entonces la puerta del baño de abre y con ella la puerta de la regadera. Me paro rápidamente y siento a Nathaniel acorralarme contra la pared del baño.

-Creo que te debo algo…

No lo creo…

Pero no opondré resistencia…

Nathaniel me besa apasionadamente y toma mis senos con sus manos, acariciándolos con cuidado. Entonces, marca un tortuoso camino hacia mi vientre y bajo este…

Oh…

¡Fin!

Gracias por leer y aunque sé que a nadie le importa pues, me pase escribiendo como 4 semanas esto y con el capítulo 28 de Cdm… mis sueños se cumplieron en su totalidad. Dudo que ponga sexo en el juego pero soñar no cuesta XD


End file.
